Invader Blonde
by black pen anne
Summary: The blondes are all stupid aliens except Rail Fusion,the second in command of their whole empire.blondes will take over the world!TheTallest x Rail. I don't own it.
1. New Student

Zim stared at the ceiling in a haze of disinterest and boredom. He noticed Ms. Bitter looking particularly angry today. 'Not like I care' Zim thought, moodily. His fake hair had a killer cowlick, and was sticking out at impossible angles. His green skin was almost as white as a sheet. 'Why do I feel as if something important is about to happen?' Zim wondered, brooding. Ms. Bitter said angrily, "We have a new student, IF SHE EVER GET'S HERE!" "Her name is Rail Fusion."

Immediately after the teacher said this, an interesting girl stepped in. she was wearing a black tank top completely covered in yellow lace. Her hair was in a long, silky braid. Her eyes were a canary yellow color, and her pupils were bright red.

She sat down and pulled off her yellow leather jacket. Her plaid leggings made a small sound as she sat down next to Zim. She smiled happily at her new teacher, who looked about as friendly as a chainsaw-wielding psychopath. "Why are you so late, girl?" Ms. Bitter roared. "Sorry, ma'am", the new student said, unruffled, "I just got lost on the road of life is all". Ms. Bitter seemed to deflate, and kindly shut her mouth. "The name is Rail", she said grinning. "My name is Zim!" Zim screamed, suddenly standing on his desk. "Nice to meet ya Zim!" Rail screamed, copying Zim's movements perfectly. "Sit down!" Ms. Bitter yelled red in the face. Rail smiled indulgently at her angry teacher, and sat down. The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Everyone except Zim and Rail walked out of class. Zim was staring at Rail as she did numerous card tricks for his entertainment. "…So that's how you cheat at solitaire." Rail explained happily to Zim, who was busliy taking notes. "Thank you Rail," Zim said. 'This Rail Fusion seems out of the normal. She's almost as smart as I am,' thought Zim.

Dib, as usual, thought that the new student was an alien. 'She's too pretty to be human', he thought angrily. He had placed a tracking device on her jacket as he got out of the room. As the girl got to her house, Dib had the shock of his life. The house's interior was made out of a white, plastic substance. A genderless disembodied voice greeted Rail with a cheery hello as she took off her shoes. She calmly commanded, "House: living room with interface wall". All walls except for one became a dark red, and a brown leather couch materialized in front of the remaining white 'interface wall'. The carpet then became a unique cream color. She collapsed on the couch in front of the white wall. Suddenly, two holographic teenage girls appeared in front of the wall. They looked even prettier than Rail. "Second in command!" The two alien fashion models said, "Like, What's your progress on the Earth Planet Like, doing."

"Things are moving along smoothly, your Prettiness. In another decade or so, we can conquer this planet." Rail said in a calm even tone. The two holographs squealed excitedly, and said, "Like, second in command, that's, like, great!"

"Yeah. No need to praise me for my genius" Rail said with a smirk.

Dib had found an interesting alien species who equated beauty with social hierarchy and status. So, he did the most intelligent thing he could at that moment. He fainted.


	2. the Blonde Battilion

Zim sat there like an idiot and thought about the strange new student. She was just as agile and swift as he was, she smelled wonderful, and she had a total disregard for common sense. He was, in essence, obsessed. When he started his daily talk to The Almighty Tallest, he brought up the interesting topic of Rail Fusion.

"Hello, Zim" The Tallest stated,

"Such an unpleasant surprise"

"Greetings, Tallest", Zim said obliviously, "There is a new student in the Earth institution whom I think to be an alien species other than ourselves"

"Oh really?" asked Tall Red, skeptically.

"Yes, she is very intelligent, and her eyes are an unnatural color!" Zim argued.

"We'll need proof" Tall Purple said testily.

"You can come and see for yourselves" Zim Happily stated.

"Fine" The Tallest said. They had never seen Zim so set on anything except his invading.

'Besides,' The Tallest thought, 'we could use a vacation'.

Gaz was irritated with everything. Her father, Professor Membrane, her brother, Dib, even her videogames. Everyone was apparently an idiot but her. How they couldn't tell what was wrong with the television was beyond her understanding, but if they didn't fix it soon, she'd insure that something bad would happen. At the moment she was staring at static electricity, and she wasn't enjoying it. She went to the pizza parlor and ordered a deep-dish-double-cheese serving. It was going to be a long night, apparently.

Rail was second in command of her entire species. She was the third prettiest,

Right behind The Mega Prettiest themselves, but they were identical twins, which technically made Rail second prettiest. The Mega Prettiest were idiotic all by themselves, with a collective IQ of 6. Rail also the smartest of her species, her IQ higher than the average10. Her IQ was as high as The Tallest Irkens. Without Rail, the whole Blonde Empire would be in shambles. As an operative from the species of Blonde, she took her job of Evil Mastermind quite seriously. 'The Blondes had already spread into Earth, it was merely a matter of time and patience', Rail mused.

"Like, sis?" asked one of The Mega Prettiest.

"Yeah, Em" said En, The other Mega Prettiest.

"Like, what would we do if we didn't have Rail?" She asked, amazed with how much control their second in command had within The Blonde Empire.

"Like, Like, Like, we'd probably die y'know" Em said, panicking.

"Like, relax Em", En said cheerily, "nothing will happen to second in command, kay'?"

"Kay'",


End file.
